


汇源tag了解一下？

by sumianmian



Series: 汇源 [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumianmian/pseuds/sumianmian





	汇源tag了解一下？

他最近很不开心。  
因为她总是对他爱理不理的。  
早在拍二榜子的时候他就喜欢她了。之后好不容易追到手，成了男女朋友，但由于都是明星，只能算是地下恋情，连约个会也要偷偷摸摸的。  
前几天好不容易在一起吃个饭，女朋友却一直对他爱理不理的，自顾自地玩手机。  
难道手机上有什么东西比我还要吸引人？他趁她去卫生间时拿过她放在桌上的手机想看看，却发现密码错误。  
她居然还换了手机密码？  
吃完饭她就说累了要回家，仿佛看不见他哀怨的脸色。  
为此他生了好几天闷气。

她是在助理提起时才意识到最近有什么不对劲：哎，姐，你男朋友是不是好几天没给你打电话了？也好久没有见面了吧。  
是么？好像是的哦。可能是他比较忙吧。我问问他有没有空今晚吃饭好了。  
她给他发了个微信，得到肯定的回答后心里也松了一口气：这不是还好好的嘛。  
然后，又点开了一个名叫lofter的软件。  
嘻嘻，又有好多大大产粮了呢！看起来看起来。

晚上她为了显示自己的诚意，特地把他叫来家里亲自烧了一桌菜。  
酒足饭饱之后，她指挥他去洗碗，自己窝在沙发里玩手机。  
在看什么呢？他猝不及防地接近，把头搁在他的颈窝里，故意呼吸重重地喷在她颈间，充满了暗示。  
她迅速按了息屏键，对他一笑，说：就看看搞笑微博啊。说着扭头在他脸颊上一亲：我先去洗澡啦，你自己看会儿电视。  
他看着她奔奔跳跳地去拿睡衣，进了卫生间，也跟着走了进去：不如，一起洗吧。  
两人这个澡洗的时间也是长了点，差不多两个小时后，他才抱着精疲力尽快要睡去的她回卧室——睡衣自然也是没有用上。  
将她在床上安置好，他转身去处理一片狼藉的卫生间——不然一定会被处女座的她念叨的。

在看到沙发上她的手机时，他灵机一动，拿着手机回去卧室，把她的大拇指放在home键上一按，果然开了。  
直接浏览最近使用的软件。  
嗯？这个叫lofter的以前好像没见过么。  
居然有1276个我喜欢？这个就相当于微博的点赞了吧。这段时间不理我就是在看这些？  
等等，标题好像有些奇怪。  
他点开了“我喜欢”这个列表，大部分的都是以【LHR x我】开头的标题。  
而且还有各种分类的，什么校园向，娱乐圈向，古代架空向。  
他手指往下滑，居然还看到有一个婚后向？  
他算是服了这些写文的了，想自己都还没到法定结婚年龄，就有婚后向了，作者小姐姐你犯法了你知道么？  
原来她最近就是看这些乱七八糟的才冷落了我？难道我一个大活人都在面前了还比不上别人写的文里的男神？  
他看着床上熟睡的人，还时不时叫几声“然然”，心中的怒火也就降了下来。

打电话给小助理阿咩，问她：你之前看你手机上好像有个叫lofter的软件，是不是？  
阿咩接到老板的的电话，受宠若惊：是啊，哥，怎么啦？  
那你知不知道那上面我和你嫂子的话题是什么？  
话题？哦，哥你是说tag吧，就和微博的话题差不多。你们的tag叫汇源果汁儿。哥你有兴趣的话我给你推荐几个写手啊，都写的特别好看。  
不用，谢了。  
阿咩还没反应过来就被挂了电话，听着那嘟嘟嘟的声音，想：老板，这是害羞了？  
随即立马打开qq：姐妹们，我老板要光临我们汇源tag了！  
A：我靠靠靠靠！不要吓我！  
B：哇，那我写的那些小黄文要被本尊看到了怎么办？好羞涩啊  
C：阿咩干得好！记得弄到你老板的id，我一定不会关注，只会视奸。

第二天早晨，阳光透过没拉紧的窗帘照进房间，她在醒来时发现被他揽在怀中。  
他比她醒的早，见她睁开眼睛，便在她额头印下一个早安吻：以后别看那些然我文了，真人在眼前看那些干什么？  
她有些害羞：你都知道了啊？  
他说：嗯。如果你要看的话，汇源tag了解一下。


End file.
